


Healing

by berettajane



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Epiphanies, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Healing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, Protective Calum, Protective Calum Hood, Sharing a Bed, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright, alright.  Let's go get some beer!"  They all hooted and hollered.  "Wait, who's the D.D. out of you boys?" she turned around, effectively stopping them and earning an impatient pout from each boy in varying degrees.<br/> "Ashton!"  Michael, Luke, and Calum yelled as they took off towards the kegs on the other side of the bonfire.<br/> "Damn, it!  Why am I always the D.D.?" Ashton huffed.<br/> "Because you're the D.A.D.?" Mack said, grinning and taking off when Ashton playfully swiped his hands at her.<br/> "You little shit!" Ashton yelled, running after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Work title inspired by song title "Healing" by Oh Honey. I have been working on this for a little bit now and it remained untitled until I found a link to the song on Ashton's twitter, and it just fit. Now that I have a title, I'm posting the work :)
> 
> I do not own the images used! Found these while I was looking for reference pictures of characters. The pictures that I am using for Mack are of Ashley Frangipane/Halsey, but Halsey IS NOT Mack. I just like the pictures that I found of her, and they suited the look and personality of Mack I have in my head.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

                                              

 

 

Music thundered through the forest as more people pulled into the makeshift parking lot.  Rows of trees had been cleared for the creation of yet another big box store coming to their town.  A massive bonfire roared in the middle of the field as trucks were lined up near the fire with kegs and coolers, ready for the impending crowd.  Mack sat on her tailgate, searching the headlights for Luke's SUV.  10 or so cars passed, going this way and that before she saw a blue-haired young man hanging out of the passenger side window.

"Mack!" Michael yelled out the window before ducking in to honk the horn, being swatted away by a giggling Luke.  Mack waved her arms like an airplane tarmac guide, leading Luke's SUV into the spot next to her truck.  The boys pooled out; all rushing to hug her at once.  She spread her arms and closed her eyes, letting them all envelope her in a group hug.  
"Alright, alright.  Let's go get some beer!"  They all hooted and hollered.  "Wait, who's the D.D. out of you boys?" she turned around, effectively stopping them and earning an impatient pout from each boy in varying degrees.  
"Ashton!"  Michael, Luke, and Calum yelled as they took off towards the kegs on the other side of the bonfire.  
"Damn, it!  Why am I always the D.D.?" Ashton huffed.  
"Because you're the D.A.D.?" Mack said, grinning and taking off when Ashton playfully swiped his hands at her.  
"You little shit!" Ashton yelled, running after her.  Mack and the boys grabbed as many bottle-neck beers as their hands would allow before coming back to Mack's truck to cut up and dance away from the bonfire.

 

When their beers had been drained a few hours later, Mack hopped down from the bed of her truck.  
"Anyone need a refill?"  
"Hell, yeah!" Calum and Michael yelled, raising their arms above their heads.  
Luke looked at Mack with glazed over eyes.  "Nah, I'm good," he smiled.  "I'll take a water or whatever they have."  
"Yeah, me too," Michael said, his eyes on Luke, returning his smile.  "I think I've had enough for the night."  
"Come on, Mack.  I'll go with you," Ashton said, shaking his head and sticking his tongue out at Calum before wrapping his arm around Mack's shoulder.  Calum and Michael began to banter as they walked away while Luke just smiled, happy that everyone was having a good time.

"I can't believe you guys leave for tour in less than three weeks!  I'm going to miss you guys!" Mack pouted, nudging Ashton's side with her elbow.  
"Yeah, Japan's going to be awesome!  I wish we could take you with us.  I need someone else to help keep the peace," Ashton laughed.  
"Your security would go batshit with the five of us!  Maybe I can fly out and see you guys for a few days." 

 

They reached the coolers and the loudest point of the party.  They grabbed their necessary drinks and began the trek back to the other boys when Mack stopped dead in her tracks, causing Ashton to back up when he realized she wasn't next to him.

"You alright, Mack-attack?" he said, bumping her shoulder when she didn't respond to him.  Mack was staring into the crowd around the bonfire.  
"Mack, what's wrong?" Ashton said, waving his hand in front of her face.   
Mack shoved the bottles of water she was carrying into Ashton's arms.  "I'll meet you back at the truck, Ash," she said, walking away with her eyes still trained at the same spot by the fire.

She walked through the crowd, not caring who she bumped into.  Once she reached the bonfire, she sat down in the lap of a man with a cool expression on her face.  
"Hey, baby.  How ya doing?  Ooh, who's this?  She sure as fuck doesn't look like your sickly Aunt Brenda you told me you were staying with this weekend," Mack said, stroking the man's hair.

Save


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck you, Mack!" Tommy yelled, getting up and pushing Mack, making her tumble to the ground. "She's lying! Baby, you can't believe her," he said, taking a step towards the girl with his hands in front of him. 
> 
> She stepped backwards, just in time for Mack to push Tommy's shoulder so that he was facing her, landing a right hook on his jaw. He stumbled backwards, his fist in motion to swing at her when he was tackled to the ground by Ashton, who was swinging punches of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any pictures used! The male pictured is Amadeus Serafini, who fits my description of Tommy. Found him while watching MTV's Scream.

                            

 

 

"Hey, baby.  How ya doing?  Ooh, who's this?  She sure as fuck doesn't look like your sickly Aunt Brenda you told me you were staying with this weekend," Mack said, stroking the man's  hair.  
"'Baby'?!  Who the fuck is she, Tommy?" the bewildered girl sitting beside the man asked.  
Tommy stuttered, "Sh--uh--"  
"I'm is girlfriend, sweetie," Mack said, ruffling Tommy's hair, her blood boiling more by the second.  
"'Girlfriend'?  I'M his girlfriend, bitch," the girl said, standing from her seat next to Tommy and inching closer to Mack's face.

Mack pulled her phone out of her pocket, producing her lock screen with a picture of her kissing Tommy's cheek, holding up the new keys to their house.  
"This was last month.  Looks like we both got played because he's supposed to be 'taking care of his aunt' and he's here sucking face with you.  So, tell me: how long have you been his 'girlfriend'?" Mack asked, now standing to face the girl and using air quotes.  Tommy tried to stand up from the chair he was sitting in, but Mack pushed the center of his chest, causing him to fall back into the chair.  
"Six months this weekend," the girl said, her voice coming down a notch as she begins to question every interaction she'd had with Tommy.  
"So, this is how you throw away FOUR YEARS, Tommy? Never could be a man about anything, could you?" Mack said, her voice cracking as the reality of everything began settling in.  
"Fuck you, Mack!" Tommy yelled, getting up and pushing Mack, making her tumble to the ground. "She's lying!  Baby, you can't believe her," he said, taking a step towards the girl with his hands in front of him.  

She stepped backwards, just in time for Mack to push Tommy's shoulder so that he was facing her, landing a right hook on his jaw.  He stumbled backwards, his fist in motion to swing at her when he was tackled to the ground by Ashton, who was swinging punches of his own.  The girl who was previously standing next to Tommy screamed.  Mack didn't even have time to process the scene in front of her before she was lifted fireman-style over someone's shoulder and being carried away.

She kicked and screamed and punched the body underneath her.  "Put me down!"  
"Not until you calm down," Calum said, his grip tightening on her thighs as she kneed his chest.  
"Cal, put me down!" she yelled but stopped flailing now that she knew who had picked her up.  Calum offered no response as he kept walking until they reached the other boys and their vehicles, Ashton hot on their heels.  Calum bent slightly, setting Mack upright on her feet, unhooking her keys from her belt loop.  
"What the fuck, Cal?" she said, making an attempt to reach for the keys, which he had conveniently held out of her reach.  
"I'll explain along the way.  Luke, give me your keys and get in the car.  Now!" Ashton yelled when Luke and Michael were still sitting, staring at Ashton.  Calum had already climbed in the driver's side of Mack's truck after closing the tailgate.  Mack had no choice by to climb into the passenger seat.

They sat in silence with thick tension as Calum hurriedly drove out of the forest, his knuckles white with a tight grip on the wheel.  Once they had pulled back onto the asphalt county road, Mack couldn't take it anymore.  She hit her door with the side of her fist repeatedly before letting out a scream from her belly.  She doubled over with her head in her hands and they sat in silence once more.  
Calum took his hand from the steering wheel, gently placing it on Mack's shoulder.

 "I'm so sorry, Mack," he whispered.  
"It was all a lie, Cal," she said, raising up to look at him.  "Every bit of it was a lie!  I'm sure she wasn't the first one.  What the fuck is wrong with me? Was I not good enough?" she choked out, tears streaming down her face.  
"Mack," Calum said before checking behind him and pulling over to the shoulder of the road.  He put on the hazard lights and turned to face Mack.  He shut his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh.  
"What is it, Cal?" Mack said, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  Calum opened his eyes and looked into Mack's.  
"There's nothing wrong with you.  You've done everything perfect all along. Tommy--" Calum closed his eyes, clenching his fists, "Tommy is a dick, and he doesn't deserve you; he never has."

They were interrupted by a rapid knock on Mack's window, earning a startled shriek from Mack.  
"What the--Mikey?"  Mack rolled down her window.  "Mike, what's wrong?"  
"Are you guys okay?  You pulled over like something was wrong," Mikey asked quickly. Luke and Ashton ran up behind Mikey.  
"Is everything okay?"  Ashton asked.  
"We're fine.  I'm just ready for this night to be over," Mack said, slamming her head against the headrest.  
"Sorry, Mack," Luke said with a grimace.  
"Yeah, Tommy's a dick," Ashton said softly.  
"Thanks, guys," Mack said, a smile pulling at one side of her lips.  "Fuck!  Where am I gonna go?"  
"You're not going to kick him out?" Calum asked.  
"I can't.  It's his name on the house, not mine.  Shit, I'll call Sarah.  She'll let me stay with her and the kids for a bit," Mack said, taking her phone out of her pocket and beginning to dial her sister's number.

"Why don't you just stay with us, Mack?" Mikey asked shyly.  
"I can't do that to you guys.  There's enough of you in one house as it is," Mack said sadly.  
"Not really.  We have an extra room, and we can clear space in the garage and attic for the rest of your shit.  Besides, we leave for Japan in two weeks," Ashton said, looking at the boys, who were all nodding in agreement.  
"Are you guys sure it wouldn't be too much on you?" Mack asked, checking the boys' faces to gauge their reactions.  
"Hell, no," Calum said, smiling.  
"Yeah, move in with us, Mack," Luke said excitedly.  
"Please?" Mikey begged, jutting out his bottom lip.  
"Okay, I'll move in.  We just have to go get my stuff, like, now."

All of the boys cheered, reaching over to hug her.  
"No, no, no.  I could hug anyone else in the world but you four right about now.  I'd lose it," Mack said, smiling, making the boys laugh as they pulled away from her.  
"Alright, let's go get your stuff.  Ash, can you get some moving boxes from the house and meet us at Mack's?" Calum asked.  
"No problem. We'll meet you there," Ashton said, smiling and giving a thumbs up before running back to Luke's SUV.  Both vehicles pulled back out onto the road, splitting up and going their respective destinations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Put me down!" Mack kicked and screamed. Mack was lowered to the ground and spun around.  
> "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Talk to me, Mack," Ashton said, cupping Mack's face gently, looking her over for injuries.  
> "I'm fine. I just don't want Cal to kill him," Mack said, looking around Ashton to find Calum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will add pictures later!

                                                                                         

 

 

"Luckily, we still have a few moving boxes from when we got the house," Mack said, handing Calum a few boxes and a packing tape dispenser after stepping out of the garage.  
"I've got this.  Go gather up your stuff and bring it to the living room.  I'll pack it up after I put these boxes together," Calum said, taking the rest of the boxes out of her hands.  
Mack grabbed an empty laundry basket and began gathering her belongings from the living room and working her way out.  
When she had the majority of her things in a pile for Calum to pack up, she grabbed a handful of large trash bags and began emptying her drawers and closet.  She had been so focused on getting her stuff together that she had pushed her emotions to the back of her head to process alter.  
Calum went to tote some of the boxes out to Mack's truck through the front door just as Tommy was pulling into the garage.  Mack didn't realize that it was Tommy that walked in instead of the boys until she felt a hand roughly grasp her elbow, spinning her around and into her dresser.

 

"What the fuck was that, Mack?  You're going to make a fucking scene in front of the whole town over nothing and then have your little friends attack me, and now this?  Where the hell do you think you're going?"  
"'Nothing'?" Mack chuckled angrily, "Is that your little whore's name, Tommy?  If you didn't want this shit aired in front of the whole town, then maybe you should have thought about before that before you were sucking that bitch's face at a public bonfire!" Mack yelled, pushing Tommy away from her.  "I'm leaving, Tommy.  I can't do this anymore," Mack said, continuing to pack her things.  

Tommy yanked the duffle bag out of her hand and threw it against the closet door.  
"You're not going anywhere, Mackenzie," he said, grabbing Mack by both arms and throwing her on the bed, pinning her down.  
"Tommy, get off!" Mack yelled, trying to wiggle out from under him.  He dug his fingertips into her arms, pushing her harder into the bed.  
"That's exactly what I plan to do," Tommy growled as he leaned down to kiss her.  Mack tightly shut her mouth, moving her head from side to side.  She screamed when she felt his hand move between her thighs, cupping her.

Mack felt Tommy's weight disappear from on top of her and heard blows landing repeatedly.  She sat up to see Calum pinning Tommy against the wall, punching him repeatedly.  She jumped off the bed and tried to pull Calum off of Tommy.  
"Cal!  Calum, stop!" Mack yelled, tugging at Calum's waist in an effort to pull him from Tommy while trying to avoid his elbows as he kept swinging his fists, pummeling Tommy, who was beginning to slump against the wall.  Mack felt arms wrap around her waist, lifting her up and away from the two men.  "Put me down!" Mack kicked and screamed.  Mack was lowered to the ground and spun around.

"Are you okay?  Are you hurt?  Talk to me, Mack," Ashton said, cupping Mack's face gently, looking her over for injuries.  
"I'm fine.  I just don't want Cal to kill him," Mack said, looking around Ashton to find Calum.  
Luke and Michael had pulled Calum off Tommy;  Michael was holding Calum back, speaking to him softly to calm him down while Luke tried to wake Tommy up.  
"They've got that handled, Mack.  Tell me what happened," Ashton said, turning her to face him again.  
"We were packing up my stuff and Tommy came home and I told him I was leaving and he pinned me on the bed and told me I wasn't going anywhere," Mack said, her eyes welling up with tears.  
"He assaulted her!" Calum yelled, Michael still restraining him.

Ashton's face fell.  "Is that true, Mack?" Mack nodded, not trusting her voice.  Ashton enveloped her tightly in his arms.  "Let's get you out of here.  Okay?" he said, rubbing her upper arm with his hand.  Mack could only nod again.

                                                                              

They worked diligently to get the rest of Mack's belongings packed and brought out to the vehicles.  After doing a walk-through to make sure they had it all, Mack took her key off of her key ring, throwing it on Tommy's chest, who was still unconscious. Mack nudged his side with her foot, causing him to stir.  He groaned as the pain Calum caused began to set in.  
"Tommy?" Mack said in an even tone, squatting beside him.  
"Hmm?" he groaned, shaking his head and sitting up to lean against the wall.  
"I'm done, Tommy.  Don't call me.  Don't come looking for me.  Don't contact my friends or family.  Leave me alone from this day forward, or you will get worse than what you got tonight.  Do you understand?"  
"Fuck you," he spat.  
"Never again, Tommy," she said, standing up and walking out.

 

When she reached the front door, she paused to take one long, last look at the home she had shared with the man she had loved for four years.  She shook her head as all of her favorite memories of their relationship became tainted by the realization of his infidelity, and closed the door behind her.  
Mack walked toward the boys, her head hanging and absentmindedly fiddling with her keys.  "Thanks, guys."  
"Don't worry about it, Mack.  We've got you," Luke said with a small smile. Michael, Luke, and Ashton turned to get into Luke's SUV with Ashton driving.  Calum walked over to Mack, gently taking the keys from her hand and pulling her into a hug.  
"Get in and I'll drive you home, 'kay?" he said softly into her ear.  Mack nodded, pulling away and wiping her eyes before climbing into the passenger side of her truck.

The ride to the boys' house was silent, but comfortable.  Mack had her head against the window, watching as the trees flew by in the dark of the night.  When she started to sob quietly, Calum put his hand on her knee, causing Mack to flinch and remember she's not alone.  She slid over in the bench seat, putting her back to his side as he put his arm over her shoulder.  She put her head on his shoulder, hugging his arm while he rubbed her side with his hand to comfort her, remaining that way for the rest of the ride.  When they finally got to the boys' house, Luke and Michael were clearing space in the garage to fit as much of Mack's stuff as they could for the night, agreeing to wait until tomorrow to go through her things and get her moved in.

Calum and Mack walked into the living room to find Ashton moving their couches around to form a giant bed.  
"Movie night and group cuddle?" Ashton asked, laying out pillows and blankets.  
"Sounds good, Ash," Mack said, trying to smile, but failing miserably.  Luke and Calum walked in from the garage, running and jumping onto the makeshift bed, giggling.  
"What do you wanna watch, Mackie?" Michael asked, laying his head on Luke's torso.  
"I don't care, I just want all gore and no romance," she answered, chuckling.  Ashton went over to the entertainment center, picking five movies.    
"Alright, guys.  On 'three', put your finger on the movie you want to watch," he said, leaning to where Luke and Michael could vote.  Ashton counted to 'three' and everyone's finger landed on a different movie. Ashton lifted Mack's finger to see what she voted for.  "The _Saw_ franchise it is!" he giggled.    
"Hey, why don't you go get changed?  We'll get everything set up while you're gone," Calum said, handing Mack a bottle of water.  
Mack groaned, "That'd be great if I knew where any of my pjs were."  
"Just grab ours," Michael said.  Mack turned to face him with raised eyebrows.  "Seriously.  There's four wardrobes up there.  I'm sure you can find something to sleep in."  Mack looked at each of the boys, who all nodded.  She shrugged before turning and going upstairs.

She started in Luke's room, rummaging through his drawers for a pair of pants.  He may have been the tallest, but he was definitely the smallest and his pants where the most likely to fit her.  Once she settled on a pair, she pulled them from the drawer before moving on to Calum's room.  Looking through his drawers, she smiled when she found his "Drop Fucking Dead" shirt, "Perfect."  She pulled a hoodie from Michael's room, deciding she liked his hoodies the best because they were always the warmest, and a beanie from Ashton's bedpost.

Once she was changed, she combing through her hair with her fingers before putting Ashton's beanie on and heading down stairs.

 

Her pace slowed when she heard the boys whispering.  
"--should bring her.  She needs to get out of town for a bit," she heard one of them say.  
"She'll be going from one guy she couldn't get away from to four, plus security and the crew.  She'll go crazy."  
"The fans will tear her apart just for being with us."  
"Let's wait a few days before saying anything, see how she handles hanging out before deciding anything."

Mack decided it was better to not comment on their conversation, putting it to the back of her mind to mull over later. "Ready for some guts and gore, boys?"  she said, doing her best to put on a convincing smile. All four boys jumped out of their huddle, feigning other activities as if they hadn't just been talking about her.  
"Yeah!  Did you find some comfy...clothes?" Ashton said, his voice trailing off as he looked her up and down before turning to the boys.  
"Yeah, these'll do.  I tried to get something from each of you," Mack said, rocking from her toes to her heels.  Michael laughed, burying his head into Luke's shoulder.  
"What?  Do I look like shit, or something?"  Mack said, looking down at her borrowed outfit.  
"I'm going to go make some popcorn," Calum said, walking to the kitchen--blushing?  Mack pointed in Calum's direction with a quizzical look on her face.  Ashton just laughed, shaking his head and following Calum into the kitchen.

"The fuck, guys?  What did I do?" Mack asked, turning to Luke and Michael.  
"Where'd you get all of that?" Luke said, biting his lower lip, fighting a smile.  
"Your sweatpants, Mike's hoodie, Ashton's beanie, and Cal's shirt," she replied, adjusting Luke's rolled up sweatpants on her hips.  
"Yeah, how 'bout that's all Calum's?" Luke said, losing the fight to hide his smile.  
"No way.  I know you guys share clothes, but--forget it.  I'm changing,"  Mack turned to go back upstairs.  
"Don't.  They look better on you anyway," Calum said, standing behind Mack with a giant bowl of popcorn in his hand.

 

 

                                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Morning, love," Calum laughed quietly, still playing with Mack's hair. "How're you feeling?"  
> "Better as long as you keep doing that," she said, moving so that her head was on his chest.  
> "Yes, ma'am," he said, smiling.

 

 

 

                                                                                         

 

 

Somewhere into the third (or was it the fourth?) movie, everyone had gone to sleep, Michael and Luke on one side of Mack, and Ashton and Calum on the other side of her.   Ashton woke to the feeling of shaking sobs coming from Mack as she cried in her sleep.  He pulled her to him, shushing her and rubbing her back as she nuzzled her face to his chest, slowly calming down.  
Curious of the sound, Calum sat up slightly, leaning over to check on Mack.  When he saw her crying and pulled to Ashton's chest, he mumbled "fuck this," tossing the covers off of his body and walking to the back patio, shutting the door quietly behind him.  He sat down at the table as the sun was just beginning to light up the sky and put his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees.  He lifted his head when he heard the sliding glass door open again.  Ashton stepped out with a sad smile on his face, taking a seat across from Calum.

"What's up, Cal?" Ashton yawned, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back into the seat.  Calum just shook his head, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and straightening up.  "Don't bullshit me, Calum.  Talk to me.  What's wrong?"  
"I just---it's killing me seeing her like this, Ash.  I just want her to be happy," Calum answered, running his hand over his bedhead to smooth it.  
"She will be.  It'll just take time.  I'm sure she doesn't want to be like this either.  She thought he was her happily-ever-after, and the asshole's been living a double life," Ashton let out a wry laugh.  "As long as she has us with her, she'll be fine.  We've all been there.  We'll help her through it.  We just have to make sure she knows she can talk to us and that we'll do what we can to help her."  
"The fucked up thing, Ash, is that she thinks this is all her fault.  She honestly thinks she's not good enough and that that's why he did this shit.  How can she think she's not good enough?  She's everything..."  Calum let out a frustrated sound, rubbing his face with his hands again.  
"I know, and I'm sure it's tough for you to watch her go through this, more so than it is for the rest of us.  Just give her time.  That's what she needs right now," Ashton laughed, "Time and hugs."  He stood up, patting Calum's knee before heading back inside to start breakfast for everyone.  Always the dad of the group.

Calum sat outside for some time after Ashton left, thinking over the events of the last 24 hours.  He made a promise to himself to give her time, but to also prove to her that not all men are like Tommy.  Some men would go to great lengths to make the person they love feel good enough and to make sure they were always treated like royalty.  He walked back inside, smiling at Ashton slaving away in the kitchen, taking care of his kids.  He walked back over to the couch to see that Michael had moved to the other side of Mack, so that she was sandwiched between Luke and Michael, their arms draped over her and their hands touching each other's arms.  He was glad that at least they were happy.  That could have gone either way, honestly.    
Calum tapped Michael on the shoulder to wake him.  Michael turned his head, looking at Calum with one eye open.  "Excuse me, sir.  I believe you're in my spot," Calum said, pointing for Michael to move back over with Luke.    
"You're spot, eh?  Looked free to me," Michael laughed tiredly.  When he was sure that Michael wouldn't fall back on Mack, Calum pushed Michael's shoulder, causing him to flop back next to Luke.  Calum grabbed the t.v. remote, settling back on the couch next to Mack before finding something to watch on the t.v.  

Looking down at a sleeping Mack, Calum couldn't resist reaching down, and tucking her hair behind her ear.  He loved seeing her wrapped in his clothes and sleeping peacefully next to him.  It was a sight he was more than willing to see on a regular basis.  She was always on his mind; she was in every star, sunrise, and sunset; she was in every song he wrote, in every set of lips he kissed.  He had wanted nothing more than to be with her and to make her happy for as long as he could remember.    
Mack stretched, groaning when she felt the ache in her bones between the drinking, crying, and moving from the night before.  She laid her arm over the body next to her, sighing in contentment.    
"'Morning, love," Calum laughed quietly, still playing with Mack's hair.  "How're you feeling?"  
"Better as long as you keep doing that," she said, moving so that her head was on his chest.  
"Yes, ma'am," he said, smiling.  

 

They watched a random show that Calum had stopped on for a few minutes before Mack spoke up.  
"This sucks, Cal," she said simply.  
"I know, Mackie, but it won't last forever.  You'll pull through.  We're all here for you," he said, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly.  
"Oi!" Ashton yelled, effectively waking Luke and Michael from their slumber and capturing the attention of Mack and Calum.  "Breakfast is ready," he smiled brightly, proud of himself for the meal he had created for his friends.  

Everyone groaned and dragged themselves to the kitchen where Ashton had plates of bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage links, and pancakes in a line with five plates, sets of silverware, and glasses of orange juice.  
"Damn, Ash.  Haven't had anybody cook like this in a while,"  Mack said, grabbing a plate and moving out of the way as the boys started towards the food.  
"Hey!  Lady before lads!  Where's your manners, boys?"  Ashton said, swatting at the boys to get them to move out of Mack's way so she had first dibs on food, making Mack giggle.  
"Sorry, Dad," Calum said, biting back a smile.  
"Sorry,"  Michael said, moving and tucking his head between Luke's shoulders while Luke mumbled something grumpily about food, shooting Ashton an aggravated look.

Mack quickly made her plate before jumping to sit up on the counter to eat her breakfast when she saw that there were only four chairs at the table.  

 

                                                                                             

 

Everyone ate their meal in comfortable silence.  When everyone finished, they got up to start clearing the plates and putting their dishes in the sink.  

"Don't forget that we've gotta head to the studio today, Cal," Ashton said, moving to start filling the sink with water to do the dishes.  
"Shit.  I forget about songwriting today," Calum hissed, leaning against the counter after putting his dishes in the sink.  
"No, Sir! I've got this,"  Mack said, smacking Ashton's hands away from the sink.  
"It's fine,"  Ashton laughed.  "I'm used to it.  It won't take but a minute."  
"Exactly.  It won't take long.  I've got it.  You cooked.  Go get ready for your session.  I have to get my shit sorted out and unpacked anyway.  Thank you for cooking breakfast, and for letting me move in.  You guys don't have any idea how much it means to me," Mack said, looking down at her feet as they dangled.  
"You're welcome, Mack.  Honestly, you don't have to keep thanking us.  You're not a burden to 'deal with'; you're family," Michael said, walking up to hug her before going up to the room he shares with Luke.  
"Love you, Mackie," Luke said, hugging her before following Michael.  
"You're welcome.  See you later," Ashton said hugging her.  When he pulled back, he put his hands on her shoulders, "If you need anything whatsoever, text us.  There will be security and a driver here with you guys if you need to go anywhere, but we'll still keep our phones on us in case you need anything."  Mack nodded, hugging Ashton again.  Ashton ran upstairs to start getting ready for the studio, while Calum lingered in the kitchen, finishing his orange juice as he leaned against the counter opposite Mack.  

Calum was having a war with his thoughts.  Half of him was thinking about how much he wanted to walk over to Mack and kiss her.  He wanted to run his hands up her thighs until they reached her ass and pull her as close as she could be to his body, but the other half of him was kicking himself for even thinking of doing that right now, and it was obvious which half of him was which.  She may be single, but only as of LAST NIGHT.  He knew he needed to get a grip and give her space, it was just so hard to do that when she was finally free from Tommy and when she was sitting on the counter of the kitchen in his clothes looking as beautiful as she did right now.  

"You okay, Cal?" Mack said quietly, breaking Calum from his thoughts.  
"Hmm?  Yeah.  Just trying to get awake before heading out."  Calum said, shaking his head as if to shake his thoughts away.  
"How long do your sessions usually last?" she asked.  
"Until we have something solid," Calum laughed dryly.  "Sometimes we're only there for a few hours; sometimes we're there until the next day.  Depends on how the funk flows, I guess."  Calum took a step towards her.  "Are you going to be okay today?  I mean, you'll have Luke and Mikey, so you won't be alone, but if you need anything just ask."  He put his hands on either side of her on the counter.  
"I'm fine, I promise," Mack smiled. "I'm not a porcelain doll, Cal; I won't break."  Calum's grip on the counter tightened as he willed himself to have some control.  He slowly let go of the counter, wrapping his arms around Mack's waist, pulling her into a tight hug.    
He held her close for a moment before rubbing her back a few times and pulling away, his hands not fully leaving her waist.  "I--We'll be back as soon as we can.  Hope Feldy doesn't keep us too long today."  
"Good luck.  Hope it's productive,"  Mack said with a smile before her gaze dropped from Calum's eyes.

Calum put his finger under Mack's chin, lifting her head so that her eyes were looking into his, fighting the urge to kiss her with everything he had.  "Mack, if you need me to stay, I will.  I'm sure Luke or Michael could go with Ash."  
"No, no.  I'm fine.  Besides, I've already disrupted enough for you guys.  Go with Ash," Mack said, shaking her head.  
"Mack, you're not--" Calum began in a frustrated tone, but was interrupted by Ashton running down the stairs and sticking his head in the kitchen.

"Calum, we need to get going soon."  
Calum took a quick step back from Mack when he heard Ashton speak.  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," he said, putting his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants.  Ashton looked back and forth at Mack and Calum with furrowed eyebrows.  Calum's eyes widened when Ashton didn't leave.  "I promise, Ash."  Calum mouthed "GO" and nodded towards the stairs, begging Ashton to leave.  He finally complied, and Calum turned around to hug Mack again, but was met with her hand to his chest.  
"No, sir.  You've met your hug limit for the day," she laughed, pushing him playfully.  
"Hey, that's not fair!  Since when is there a hug limit?" he asked, feigning a wounded look as he put his hand to his chest.  
"Since now.  Go get ready before Ashton has your ass," she jumped off the counter, smacking his ass before turning to start the dishes.  Calum growled before slouching and heading upstairs to get changed, leaving for the studio with Ashton shortly thereafter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know, guys. I mean, everything with Tommy--"  
> "He-who-must-not-be-named," Michael interrupted.  
> Mack rolled her eyes, smiling as she continued, "it's all still fresh and hurts like hell, but it hurts less when I'm with him... But I JUST left Tommy and I don't want to start anything if I can't give it my all. I'm just afraid that I'll never be enough,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, I'm an asshole! I have had these written for a while and I just haven't posted them. I tend to write little blurbs and sometimes they're a few chapters ahead, so I can't post them because I have to kinda come up with the in-between. Most of my ideas come to me from song lyrics and I'm still trying to figure out exactly where everything's going with the three works I have in progress *insert too-wide smile here*.
> 
> Will you forgive me?
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I don't own any images used!

 

 

 

John Feldman walked into the songwriting room of the studio just in time to see a notebook fly in front of his face.  
"Shit!  The fuck did I do to you boys?" he said, walking in with his hands out in front of him as if to surrender to a fight he didn't know he was in.   
"Sorry, Feldy.  That's my bad," Calum said, scrubbing his face with his hands.  When he put them down, aggravation was obvious in his face.  
"What's the matter with him?" John asked Ashton, picking up the notebook and pointing it at Calum.  
"Sexual tension?" Ashton giggled.  
"Fuck you, Ash.  Everything I write is shit and sounds cliché and uncoordinated.  Feels like it's never going to be good enough," Calum said, leaning back into the chair and putting his feet up on the table in front of him.  
"Cal, you always come up with the best lyrics; No offense, Ash.  What makes you think that you're not going to write anything good enough?  Good enough for what?"  John said, taking a seat in the chair next to the boys.  
"Not 'what'," Ashton said, not looking up from the notebook he was writing on.  
"Oh... _oh_.  That's always the bitch of this business, isn't it boys?  You finally get a muse and anything you write after that never seems up to par.  It'll come to you, though, and it will be at the most random time possible," John clapped Calum on the knee.  Love was always the best and worst thing to happen to musicians at the same time.  It frees their heart, but clogs their creativity.  
"I have an idea, I just can't get it to come out right," Calum said, motioning towards the notebook with his hand.  
John smiled at the poor boy's predicament, "well, the three of us should be able to figure it out.  Show me what you've got so far."

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

**  
**

 

Mack sat down on the bed after unloading the last box, every piece of her life is now in place in this room.  Well, except for _one_.  
Mack groaned, slamming back on the bed and covering her face with her hands.  She jumped when she felt the bed bounce twice more.  She uncovered her face to see Luke and Michael laying down on either side of her.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Luke said, lacing his fingers into hers.  
"Talk about what?" Mack said, trying to figure out which of her issues he could be thinking about.  
"We could talk about he-who-must-not-be-named, or we could talk about how your heart flutters for one of your new roommates..." Luke said, looking at her as a smile crept onto his face.  
"Well, I, for one, think that Voldemort is misunderstood.  I mean--" Mack started.  
"Cut the shit, you loser," Michael giggled, pushing her shoulder and making her smile.  "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, though.  We just want you to know that we're here if you need help figuring it out."

They sat in silence for a few moments, holding hands as each of them stared up at the ceiling of Mack's new bedroom.

 "I just don't want to ruin anything," Mack whispered.  
"What makes you think you're going to ruin anything?  We all love you.  You're our best friend other than each other," Luke said, leaning up on his elbow so that he could look at Mack.  
"That's exactly what I mean.  What if it doesn't work out?  Someone always loses," said Mack, throwing her arms over her face.  
"And what do you think not even trying is?  That's still losing, Mack.  That's losing out on an opportunity for you to both be happy, even if it's not meant to be long term," Luke said.  
"Which it is," Michael chimed in.  
"I don't know, guys.  I mean, everything with Tommy--"  
"He-who-must-not-be-named," Michael corrected.  
Mack rolled her eyes, smiling as she continued, "it's all still fresh and hurts like hell, but it hurts less when I'm with him... But I JUST left Tommy and I don't want to start anything if I can't give it my all.  I'm just afraid that I'll never be enough,"  
"Are you kidding me?  Have you seen the way he looks at you?  The way he's looked at you for years?  Do you know what it would mean to him to even have a _chance_ to prove that he's nothing like he-who-must-not-be-named?  I'm not saying to jump into anything, I'm just saying you should mull it over.  Don't completely rule him--or yourself--out.  He's a good guy," Michael said, sitting up fully on the bed now.  
"I know he is, and I know he's had a thing for me for years, but guys... what if I don't live up to what he's always wanted?  What if we get together and it's the complete opposite of how he always thought it would be?  I don't want to take a chance in ruining a great friendship, or friendships, if it doesn't work out," Mack said, staring at the ceiling again.  
"Mack, don't you think that Michael and I went over this same exact argument over and over with ourselves, and then again with each other before we decided to take a chance and be together?  You can't live your whole life wondering what would've happened if you did something and risked it all.  Sometimes what you gain winds up being more than all that you thought you were risking.  Just food for thought," Luke said, getting up and kissing her cheek before walking out of the room, towing Michael by his hand.

"Shit," Mack whispered when she was all alone in her bedroom once again.  She turned over onto her side, her eyes falling on the black hoodie she had been hiding under her pillow.  Just as she reaches for it, her phone rings.  She groans, but is less annoyed when she sees that it's Ashton.

"Hey, Ash!  How was your session?" Mack asked cheerfully.  
"Good.  We're just picking up some things at the store for dinner.  Would you mind helping me cook for the kids?"  Ashton said, with a clang as he threw an item in the cart.  
Mack laughed, "Sure, Ash.  I'm just gonna grab a quick shower, and I'll start getting things ready.  Is there anything I need to go ahead and get prepared?"  
"Hmm.  I think we've got everything here.  Maybe just something to keep them entertained," Ashton said, sounding distracted.   
She could hear Calum speaking in the background, but couldn't make out what he was saying.  What could possibly keep Michael, Luke, AND Calum entertained without her or Ashton?  
"FIFA should keep them pretty busy," Mack giggled, grabbing clothes to change into.  
"Oh, you're an angel!  Now I know what--hey, that's not fair!  I wasn't even going to say anything!" Ashton giggled as there were rustling sounds on the other end of the phone.  The line went dead.  What the hell?  What was Ashton about to say, or what did someone think he was going to say?  Who took the phone away from him?  Unable to gather any answers for the moment, Mack shrugged, deciding to go ahead and get in the shower.  

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

_  
_

 

When Mack finished her shower, she got dressed and started heading downstairs, towel-drying her hair as she descended.

"I'm telling you, man, she feels the same way," Mack halted when she heard Michael's voice in a hushed tone.   
"And I'm telling you that, even if she did--which she doesn't--it would still be way too soon.  She still needs time to sort her shit out over what happened at the bonfire," a voice said, that she had identified as Calum's.  She crept further down the stairs as quietly as she could, not yet aware of where exactly the boys were standing.  
"I don't think it's going to take her as long as you think it will to get over that, especially if she has help through it.  I think the way that it all happened will help her sort it out quicker.  There was no guessing what happened and it was a pretty clean break.  She definitely seems more free than she has in a while," Luke chimed in.  "You guys are in a more similar position than you think, Cal."  You little _shits_.  Mack backed up a few steps before taking a deep breath and descending in a way that she hopes doesn't seem like she was totally just eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Hey, guys!  How was your session?" she smiled, walking into the kitchen where the boys had been standing in a huddle and talking.  She pulled herself up to sit on the counter and ran her fingers through her hair.  
"It was productive, thank you!" Ashton straightened up and beamed all too brightly.  "Come on, boys.  Help me put the groceries away and then you can bugger off to your precious FIFA."  
Michael and Luke cheered while Calum just smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.  Mack tilted her head as she looked at him.  Calum's eyes caught hers and his smile became genuine.  He stepped around the guys and the groceries that littered the floor, not stopping until his arms were wrapped around Mack's middle and he was inhaling her scent.  
Mack couldn't help but giggle, "Cal, you act like you haven't seen me in months."  
"It was long enough," Calum said with an almost sad tone to his voice.  Mack wrapped her arms around Calum's shoulders, one hand reaching up to play with his curly hair.  The room had become silent around them until Ashton cleared his throat.  
" 'Scuse me, but we need to make dinner.  Ass off the counter, please," Ashton said in a stern tone.  Mack looked up from Calum's shoulder to see a wide grin spread across Ashton's face, which only widened when Mack stuck her tongue out at him.  

When neither Calum nor Mack moved, Ashton walked over so that he was bumping into Calum's back repeatedly while he bent down to grab a handful of grocery bags to start putting away.  When the groceries were sorted into what was needed for dinner and the rest had been put away, Michael and Luke laughed before walking back into the living room and starting FIFA up on the game console.

                                                                  

  
"He's right; I need to help him make dinner," Mack said, her hand not stopping in Calum's hair.  
Calum groaned before finally moving.  Mack squealed as Calum's hands gripped her hips, picking her up from the countertop and putting her down, sliding her down his front as he did so.  Mack couldn't bring herself to breathe as she looked into Calum's eyes when her feet touched the floor.  Their concentration was broken when Ashton bumped into them again.  Mack felt Calum's touch linger on her hips, even after he had gone to sit down in the living room to watch Michael and Calum play FIFA.   
Mack shook her head to clear her thoughts.  She turned to Ashton with a beet red face, "So, what are we making for dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't stop doin' what you're doin'  
> Every time you move to the beat  
> It gets harder for me  
> And you know it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I know it's been nearly a month since my last post. I've had the majority of this chapter written, just needed a beginning and end. Sorry if it sucks lol. 
> 
> I do not own any pictures used!

Dinner went off without a hitch.  Mack and Ashton made a large meal while dancing around the kitchen to music blaring throughout the house.  Michael, Luke, and Calum eventually abandoned FIFA after it couldn't hold Calum's attention.  Once everyone was served and fed, Ashton suggested moving the fun onto the porch and possibly a night swim. 

Pulling the lounge chairs into a circle, conversations ensued once again surrounding the tour and where they were most excited to visit.  
"Too bad you can't come with us, Mack.  We're really going to miss seeing you," Michael pouted, nudging Mack with his elbow.  
"If only, Mike.  I've got adulty things to do," Mack wrinkled her nose before laughing.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

That week, Mack did her best to smile at her customers and be as polite as she could.  She was able to avoid answering too many questions from her coworkers, who seemed to have found out the majority of their information from conversations that had happened after she left.  She did her best to ignore the whispers and side-eyed glances she received.  The boys met her every day for lunch, treating her to something different every day in hopes of cheering her up.  
When she got home, she would change into her bathing suit, climbing into the pool.  She would mostly float on her back, picking out shapes from the clouds in the sky. At night, they would all eat dinner and curl up to watch movies, a different cuddle buddy every night. 

Tonight was Calum's turn.  He couldn't tell you what they were watching, or any of the movies they had watched the whole week, to be honest.  He was watching Mack and the way her face would scrunch at a particularly gory scene, or the way she would jump at a sudden noise.  He held her close to his body, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.  
"We can change it if you're too scared," Calum chuckled when she turned her face into his chest as the monster jumped onto the screen.  
"By the speed of your heart, I'd say you're more scared than I am," she laughed, looking up at him and sticking her tongue out.  
"Oh, I'm terrified.  If it weren't for you, I'd be down the hall shaking in my boots," he said, a smile spreading across his face when he heard her laugh ring through the house.  
"You're such a wimp, Hood," she said, hugging him tighter as she brought her attention back to the movie screen.

That night was possibly the best sleep Calum had gotten in ages, Mack curled into his chest as his dreams were filled with confessions and all the things he tried so hard to stop himself from saying every minute of every day.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

_That Friday_

__

"Hey, everybody in the kitchen!" Ashton yelled to corral everyone from various spots in the house.  
"What's up, Ash?" Mack said, leaning with her elbows on the counter.  
"Come on, let's have one last 'hoorah' before we leave," Ashton said, getting out a bottle of Jameson and pouring a small amount in five glasses.  
"No," Calum whined.  "I don't want to," he stomped, looking like a kicked puppy.  He honestly just wanted to stay in the house, soaking up the last bit of calmness and quiet time he could before tour started.  
"Come on, Calum!  Don't be such a baby!" Mack teased, downing the drink in front of her in one go, scrunching her nose as she felt the drink burn down her throat.  
"Oi!  We're supposed to toast, put it down," Ashton scolded her as he poured the shots again.  Mack reached for the freshly poured drink, causing Ashton to smack her hand away.  "Don't drink it this time.  Wait for everyone," he said, pointing a finger at her with a serious look on his face, causing Mack to pout.  Everyone laughed, picking up their cups and getting ready to toast.  
"To friends!" Calum said, smiling at everyone.  
"To family!" Ashton and Mack said, giggling.  
"To Japan!" Luke and Michael said, as everyone touched their cups together, taking their shot.  
Ashton sat his cup down, clapping his hands once.  "Alright, let's go clubbing!"  
"No, I don't want to," Calum whined again, sticking out his bottom lip.  
"Tough shit, we're going out!" Michael said, grabbing Luke's hand to pull him upstairs to get ready, poking Calum's ribs as they walked past him.  
"It's your last night out in Oz, get over it!  We're going out!" Mack said, ruffling Calum's hair before running upstairs.

"She's going to be the death of me, you know that, right?" Calum said, looking at Ashton with his fingers interlaced behind his head.  
"At least you'll have the chance to die happy," Ashton laughed, earning a glare from Calum.  "Just go with it and see what happens.  Stop worrying so much about the timing and just pay attention to what she tells you when she's not using words, dude.  Don't be so afraid to make a move," Ashton said, pushing Calum's shoulder and smiling at his friend as he went to get ready for the night out.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

The driver dropped Mack and the boys off with Danny, a member of the boys' security team at the entrance of the club, which they were granted access to immediately.  The boys surrounded Mack, protecting her the best they could from the crowd and cameras that were itching to get a look at who was with them.  

They were escorted to the VIP section, finding a round booth to seat the five of them.  Ashton climbed in first, followed by Calum, Luke, Mack, and Michael.  Once they were seated, the waitress took their drink order.  Conversations ensued among the friends, sharing their excited energy with each other.  Calum tried his best, but he couldn't ignore the nervous bounce of Ashton's legs any longer.  Turning so that only Ashton could hear him, Calum asked Ashton what was on his mind.

"Nothing!  Just excited for tour to get kicked off!  Can you believe that we'll be in Asia in less than two weeks?"  Ashton said, his voice too high and his smile forced.   
Calum narrowed his eyes at Ashton, clearly not buying his shit.  Out of the group, Calum was always the hardest to fool when one of them was trying to pretend everything was okay.  
"Promise!" Ashton said.  When Calum's facial expression didn't change, Ashton took a deep breath and was about to explain the cause for his nervousness when the waitress appeared with a round of shots and their drinks on her tray.  
The group cheered, eagerly taking their drinks.  Mack waited, knowing that a toast would come with this round of shots as well.  She threw her head back with laughter when Ashton was already looking at her with narrowed eyes, his hand twitched as he held back a scolding pointer finger.

"To 5SOS!" Mack yelled over the music, raising her shot to the middle of the table.  
"May we sound live and feel live!" Calum smiled, raising his glass to meet hers.  
"To the opening of new doors!" Ashton said, giggling when he received an elbow in the side from Calum.   
Mack's eyes narrowed at Calum as a smile broke out while Luke and Michael laughed .  
The group cheered, throwing back the shots, chasing them with their drinks of choice.  
Their conversations were interrupted by the waitress coming up and asking if she could get a picture of everyone, sending a sweet, fake smile to Mack before turning back to the boys with her phone raised in her hands.   
"Of course!" Ashton said, leaning towards Calum to get in the frame.  Michael wrapped his arm around Mack, pulling her out of the picture at the last second when he realized the waitresses intentions.

 

_  
_

 

"Aw, Michael!  Now I have to take another one with everyone in it!" she pouted.  
"I think we're good, thanks," Calum said, the smile disappearing from his face.  
"It'll just take a second!" she protested.  
"Ma'am, I believe you have another table to tend to," Danny said, directing the waitress away from their table with a tight smile on his face.

The group began conversing again, talking about all the things they wanted to see on tour while Mack made souvenir requests.  Ashton kept checking his watch, and it did not go without notice.  
He finally stood up, moving to the end of the table.  "Enough sitting!  We're in a dance club.  Let's dance!" he yelled, downing the rest of his drink and grabbing Calum and Michael from across the table to pull them out of the booth.  The rest of the group downed their drinks and the five friends made their way to the dance floor, Michael dancing behind Calum with Ashton in front of him as Luke and Mack danced together.  

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

A few songs in, an announcement came from the DJ, who lowered the volume of the music so he could speak.  "We have Jack Barakat and Ashton Irwin in the house tonight.  Give them a hand!" the DJ said, pausing for everyone to applaud.  The group eyed Ashton, as they clapped and hollered.  "Alright!  Mr. Irwin will be taking our first guest DJ slot of the night.  Come on up, Ashton Irwin!"

Mack and the boys cheered and clapped louder than anyone in the club as Ashton stepped up on the DJ platform, having told his friends nothing about this event.

 

_  
_

 

Ashton introduced himself and talked a bit about what he was going to play tonight, but Mack didn't hear a word of it over her own heartbeat when she felt a hand caress her ribs from behind and heard a voice in her ear that sent shivers down her spine.  
"May I have this dance?"  
Mack turned slightly, smiling up at the face of the man behind her.  

Calum returned her smile with ease.  His hand slid down her side, stopping at her hip, moving her body with his to the beat of Ashton's first song that they could both feel, but neither could hear.  Calum pulled Mack closer to his body until her back was pressed to his chest, dancing in their own world.   
They couldn't see the smiles on the faces of their friends, enjoying that Mack and Calum had finally passed the milestone of acknowledging and now acting on the obvious attraction between the two.

They kept dancing through several songs, never saying a word to each other.  Calum pressed his nose to Mack's hair and she felt his breath heavy on her neck, causing her rhythm to falter and their hips to move in opposite directions.  In that moment, Mack was able to feel just how much Calum had been enjoying their time dancing together and something between a laugh and a moan caught in her throat as her mind finally caught up with the situation and that Calum actually _did_ want her.  Calum brought his hand up to rest on her stomach, bringing her hips back to the sway to the beat with his.  

Mack let her mind wonder as she danced with Calum.  They had been friends for ages and there wasn't much he didn't know about her.  If he has been into her all this time knowing what he does, his mind wasn't likely to change with any new information.

With that thought, she let her inhibitions fall to the wayside as she turned to face Calum.  Her arms looped around his neck as he rested his hands on her lower back.  When their eyes met, all of the unspoken words and urges that had been pushed to the back of their minds seemed to come to the surface.  Mack could see Calum holding himself back, hesitant to act on his initial reaction to Mack being in such close proximity to him.  His eyes flitted from Mack's eyes to her lips and she couldn't help but smile, nodding her head to give him permission.  
Calum smiled widely, lifting her chin with his index finger while his other arm wrapped around her middle, kissing her with everything he had.  They stopped dancing and it was as if the world was swirling around them, time freezing for this moment in time that seemed to be eons in the making.

Their lips moved together with such familiarity, it was as if this were a regular occurrence.  Mack mentally kicked herself for not doing this sooner, feeling like she wasted all of this time with Tommy when she could've been drinking in Calum's tanned skin and deep chocolate eyes.  Mack tangled her hand in his short curls, the other coming to rest on his toned bicep as his muscles flexed from holding her body pressed tightly to his.  Memories of Calum flashed before her eyes and she began to notice the way he had looked at her in each of them; smiling with fondness and eying her with want.

They pulled away breathless, their hooded eyes meeting, looking at each other's seemingly permanent smiles.  
Calum leaned down until his mouth was next to her ear, "do you want to get out of here?"  
"Yes," Mack answered without hesitation, making Calum throw his head back with laughter.  
"Take Danny and head up to the bar.  I'll talk to Luke and Michael and see if they can arrange for another driver to take them home, okay?"  
Mack nodded, smiling so hard that her cheeks were beginning to ache.   _Why couldn't she fucking speak?_   No words were coming to her mind--only _actions_.  
Calum pulled her in for another deep kiss, his hands on either side of her face.  He broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads together and smiling as they caught their breath.  He put his hand on Mack's waist as if it was always meant to be there as he waved Danny over to them.

"Everything alright?" Danny asked when he reached them.  
"Everything's fine," Calum smiled.  "Follow her to the bar, I'll be right there," Calum yelled over the music.  Danny nodded, guiding Mack towards the bar, his hand on her upper back.  Once they reached the bar, Danny pulled out a chair for Mack to sit while they waited for Calum.

 

_  
_

 

Ashton finished his set, introducing Jack Barakat before heading over to meet the boys on the dancefloor.  

The crowd relaxed briefly while the DJs switched and Tommy's eyes fell on Mack who was sitting at the bar from across the club with Danny hovering close to her.  Without a second thought, Tommy made his way towards her, leaving the female that he was dancing with in a pissed off state.  He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Calum come up to Mack, touching her hip.  Tommy's hands balled into fists at Mack's genuine smile as she looks into Calum's eyes as he took her hand and lead her towards the back exit of the club.  His eyes narrow at their backs, but he turned back to his dance partner, his actions a touch too rough with her as he forces them to dance again, ignoring her pleas for an explanation of his actions.

Danny stops Mack and Calum just before they get to the back exit of the club.  "Do you want me to walk you both out at the same time, or do you want me to take her and come back for you?" he asks Calum.  
_This is what bodyguards are for_.  Mack never gave a second thought to simply walking out of the club.  She understood that Danny must have seen the different ways this can end all too many times in his lengthy career.  
"Take her and come back.  I'll be alright," Calum said to Danny.  He leaned down to speak into Mack's ear, "Go with Danny and go straight to the car.  Don't answer questions, don't react to anything they yell.  Just get in the car.  I'll be right there, okay?"

It took Mack a second to realize that he was being serious.  Mack had been out with the boys countless times since coming of age and they had never had a problem.  Despite their worldwide fame, their hometown hadn't done much to treat them with celebrity status.  "Okay," she nodded.  "I'm with Danny, I'll be fine, Cal."   
Calum leaned his head down, kissing Mack once more before stepping out of sight, watching the doorway where he couldn't be seen.  
"Don't worry, kid.  It's just a precaution," Danny laughed, grabbing Mack's elbow and opening the door for her.

 

_  
_

 

The door swung open and the cool night air bit at her skin, a welcome change from the stuffy club air.  The first few feet out of the door were fine, until the cameras started flashing.  

"That's their body guard!" some girl screamed.  

The crowd immediately closed in on them and Danny did his best to push her to keep going towards the car, bustling past anybody that chose not to move out of their way.  The door of the SUV opened from the inside and Danny picked Mack up, sitting her down in the car and throwing the door shut when she was safely inside.  
Mack looked around the car, eying the two men in the front seats.  She relaxed slightly when she saw Danny through the heavily tinted windows as he opened the club door with Calum in tow.  
The cameras flashed vigorously as people screamed and started yelling questions at him.

"Mr. Hood!  Calum, who was the girl that just left with your body guard?"  
"Calum!  Are you excited for your tour to begin?"  
"Do you have a new girlfriend, Calum?"  
"Is she just for tonight, Calum?"  
"Calum, give us a name!"

 

_  
_

 

The car door opened and Calum clambered into the car, laughing.  

"The shit people ask you," he said, shaking his head as he got settled in.  "They didn't give you too hard of a time, did they?" Calum asked, his voice softening as he looked at a nervous Mack, his fingers automatically interlocking with hers.  She shook her head as they looked at each other with goofy smiles on their faces as if there was no wrong in the world.

 

_(A/N):  All reservations are gone with the wind, eh?  He-who-must-not-be-named was Mack's world less than a week ago and now these two have "goofy smiles", can't stop kissing, and can't keep their damn hands off each other.  I'm just sayin' what we're all thinking, y'all.  But hey!  It's FICTION; the rules of the real world don't apply here.  They will do as they please!_

 

Remembering there were other people in the car, Calum turned to address the driver and other bodyguard.  
"Hey, Steve!  Joshie!  Nice to see you lads!" he said as the car took off towards the house.   
Steve, the driver, smiled at Calum as he looked into the rearview mirror, "Hey, Cal."  
Josh, the bodyguard, turned in his seat, fistbumping Calum as a greeting.  "And who is this young lady?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows as he looked between Calum and Mack.  
"This is Mack!  She's been friends with me and the boys since we can remember.  She actually just moved into the house to keep an eye on things while we go on tour," Calum introduced her excitedly.  
"Hey, I thought that's what we do?" Steve said into the rearview mirror with a fake hurt look on his face.  
Calum laughed, "She'll be looking after you boys, then.  You nearly need your own team to keep you in check."  
Steve rolled his eyes, turning his focus back onto the road.

"So, Miss Mack, tell us about yourself!  We'll need to get acquainted with our new boss before these boys leave," Josh joked.  
Mack laughed, becoming a bit more comfortable as she warmed up to the strangers.  "I went to school with these losers before they were an actual band.  Before they got signed, we used to have sleepovers at each other's houses and ride around the city listening to music in the middle of the night.  After college, I got a job at the bank I work at now.  I guess I'm kinda boring," Mack laughed awkwardly.  She was used to dealing with new people, especially the ones that come through the bank.  She just wasn't used to having to describe herself or her friendship with the boys.  
"Aw, I bet you're not boring, sweetheart!  It's always the 9-to-5s that are the freaks!" Josh laughed darkly.  Calum smiled with tight lips as he playfully punched Josh in the shoulder, hoping he got the message to shut the hell up.

 

The ride to the house was filled with excited banter as Steve and Josh got to know Mack, leaving her to feel more comfortable around them.  They arrived at the house a few minutes later.  Calum and Mack exited the vehicle, bidding the others 'goodnight' as they made their way to the door, playfully pushing each other, even as Calum used his key to unlock the house.

 

Once inside, their laughter died down, and the silence of the empty house screamed at them as their energy flared.  Calum lightly touched Mack's elbow, causing her to face him.  The space between them disappeared as they looked into each other's eyes, smiling.  Calum backed Mack up until she was against the door, his fingers intertwining with hers as their hips connected, followed by their lips.  The kiss was slow at first, gaining intensity until they pulled away breathless.  Calum's lips left soft kisses from Mack's jaw to her collarbone, moving her shirt slightly out of the way to nip at her shoulder.  

Mack slipped her hand under Calum's shirt, feeling the heat of his soft skin in her hand.  He leaned back, pulling his shirt over his head and sliding Mack's leather jacket down her shoulders before turning and throwing it on the couch.  Mack used his distraction to her advantage, turning Calum around so that his back was against the wall next to the front door, their lips connecting again.  Calum smiled into the kiss, his breath hitching when Mack's lips moved from his, down his jaw, and continuing to his neck while her hands worked to undo Calum's pants.  

Calum stepped out of his pants before sliding his hands under the hem of Mack's shirt, pulling it over her head and undoing her jeans quickly.  He wrapped an arm around her, lifting and pinning her against the wall as he slid her jeans off of her.  A soft moan escaped her lips as she wrapped her legs around Calum's waist, rolling her hips so that she was grinding into him.  Calum's grip on Mack's thigh tightened as he growled into the crook of her neck before attaching his lips to the spot below her ear, causing Mack to roll her hips again.

"Wait.  Fuck, wait," Calum said, pulling back and turning away from her with his eyes closed.  She let her legs unwind from around him, coming to stand in front of him again.   
Mack cupped Calum's face with both hands.  "Cal, what is it?  What's wrong?" she asked, begging him to open his eyes and look at her.  
"I can't fucking believe I'm doing this.  Please, don't take this as a sign that I don't want to continue because I can _promise_ you that I do.  I just---I don't want our first time together to be while we're drunk.  I'm sorry," he said, looking down with his hands still on her hips.   
"Cal..." Mack said, laughing slightly.  "Don't be sorry.  I understand."  
"Promise?" Calum asked, looking into her eyes.  
"Promise," she said, smiling up at him.  Calum's hand cupped Mack's jaw as he pulled her head forward, placing a kiss on her forehead.  "Thank you, Mack.  I just don't want to fuck this up, especially after waiting all this time.  Please, just understand that I want both of us to be fully present and I want to be able to treat you right."  
"You're such a sap," Mack said, pushing his chest slightly.  When he frowned slightly, Mack slid her hands from his chest to his hips, pulling him to her again.  "Calum, I understand and I agree.  Promise."  
Calum sighed with relief, a smile spreading across his face as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"C'mon.  The boys will be home soon.  Let's get something to eat and lay down," Calum suggested, taking Mack's hand.  She followed him into the kitchen, hopping up onto the counter as they raided the fridge for a midnight snack.  That night, they fell asleep in his bed, Mack clad in one of Calum's old t-shirts to sleep in while he slept in sweatpants.  It was the best sleep that either of them had gotten in months, wrapped securely in each other's arms with one less secret between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack and Calum get closer and they each have their own realizations about the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I do not own any pictures used. Hope you like it!

The next morning, Mack woke up to the sound of stifled laughter.  When she opened her eyes, she saw Michael standing in the doorway with his hand over his mouth.  Mack looked down at the scene that was being presented to Michael:  Mack laying in Calum's shirt, their limbs tangled together while Calum snored softly.  She closed her eyes, thinking that she hadn't wanted any of the boys to quite see this yet.  It wasn't that she was ashamed or that she felt guilty, it was the fact that they were likely to assume how far they had gone last night.

 

Michael had finally stopped laughing, and was now leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and a shit-eating grin on his face as he watched Mack work to untangle herself from Calum and climb over him to reach the door.  Mack pushed Michael out of the doorway, following him out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

 

"Well, well, well.  It's about time!" Michael whisper-shouted, holding his hand up as if to high-five her.

"Shut it, Clifford," Mack scolded, reaching to sack-tap Michael on the way to the bathroom.  "We didn't do anything."

"Of course not!  It's totally possible for two people who were drunk and have been harboring sexual tension between them for _years_ to leave a club early to come home and knit scarves like old grandmas!" Michael laughed, slapping Mack on her nearly-bare ass before she was able to shut the bathroom door.

"Unbelievable," Mack grumbled, her back leaning against the door.

 

                                                 

 

When Mack finished using the bathroom and she was pretty sure Michael had wondered off to bug someone else, she made her way back to Calum’s room to wake him up.  When she walked in, Calum had his arm thrown over the pillow Mack had been using.  She walked up to him and poked his cheek with the tip of her finger, making him groan and lazily swat at her, causing her to laugh.  Without opening his eyes, Calum captured Mack’s hand, pulling her down next to him where he wrapped her tightly in his arms, peppering her face with kisses wherever his lips touched.

 

“Cal!” she giggled, her eyes closed while he attacked her face.  “Stop it!” she laughed.  He eventually did, laying his head back on his pillow and smiling down at her, his eyes half shut and his hair sticking in every direction.  

 

He saw her in a new light that day, paying closer attention to every detail of her: the way her eyelashes brushed the tops of her cheeks when she blinked, the way the corners of her eyes crinkled when she smiled at him, looking so happy and worry-free, if only for that moment.  For the first time in a long time, Calum had to bite the inside of his cheek to shut himself up, to keep himself from saying the three words he had said to her in his mind every night when he would think of her, when they would end a phone call, or when she would wrap her arms around his neck to hug him goodbye.  Calum chose to hug her to his chest instead of letting the words spill from his mouth.

 

They pulled apart when they heard Michael swing the door open again.

“Put your dick away; breakfast is ready!” he yelled, dodging a pillow before shutting the door and laughing as he ran down the stairs.

“I’m never going to hear the end of this, you know that, right?” Calum said, laying his head back on one of the remaining pillows, covering his face with his arm.

“Oh, yeah.  Especially since he already walked in on us this morning while we were asleep.”

“Fuck,” Calum groaned.  Michael had always been relentless when it came to finding something to tease someone about, hence why he and Luke hated each other for a year.  “We better go down there before it gets too bad,” Calum said, sitting up and stretching.

“You better go down,” Mack mumbled as she brushed her hair with her fingers and pulled it into a ponytail.

“Ah, what have I gotten myself into?” Calum chuckled darkly before seeing Mack double over with laughter.  “What?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

“You, um, may want to wait to go downstairs,” Mack said, her eyes trailing from Calum’s eyes to his waist, biting her lip in attempt to contain her laughter.  Calum looked down, finally noticing his morning wood before blushing and grabbing a pillow to cover himself.  Mack laughed, opening the door to walk out.

“You may want to put some pants on there, Princess,” Calum smirked as Mack’s shirt rose just enough to show the bottom of her ass.  Mack stuck her tongue out at Calum before shutting the door behind her and heading to her room to grab a pair of shorts.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

                                                  

 

The day passed in a relatively boring fashion, everyone doing their own thing, but as the day wore on, everyone seemed to gravitate toward the pool.  Mack sat on the side, soaking in the playful laughter of the boys while they splashed around in the pool and drank beer.  Checking to make sure the boys were occupied, Calum slipped off to check on Mack, splashing her legs as he swam over to stand in front of her.

 

"Hey," he said, a shy smile playing on his lips.

"Hi," Mack laughed, eyeing him curiously.  They had both been holding their breath, waiting for the almost-event of last night to make things awkward amongst them.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, pulling himself up onto the edge of the pool to sit next to her.  Mack let out an embarrassed chuckle when she was almost caught staring at his body, favoring watching the water roll down his shoulders and chest over verbally responding to his question.

"Hmm?" she said, her eyebrows raised.  Calum couldn't help but laugh at her.  Mack smiled as Calum threw his head back, his laughter carefree and his smile genuine.

 

In that moment, with the beautiful sound of Calum's laughter ringing in her ears, it became clear to Mack that that's all she's ever wanted: effortless happiness.  She knew that they could have that together, once she worked through her shit.  She had to make sure that she was absolutely over Tommy before she stepped into something with Calum.  She didn't know what she'd do if she were ever the reason the happiness faded from the heart of the man in front of her.

 

'Man', Mack laughed to herself.  He had been ‘one of the boys' to her for so long that it felt weird to think of Calum Hood as a 'man', but that is what he had become.  He was driven and passionate enough to venture into the unknown at such a young age with nothing and no one to cling to but his three best friends who were just boys themselves.  She had so much respect for the four of them for actually doing the damn thing and making it; touring the world, spending months away from their families and working grueling hours to make something of themselves and be successful before they had even been able to reach an age where they could buy their own beer.  She looked around at each of the boys--men--around her, and her heart swelled with love and pride.

 

"Mack," Calum said, bumping her shoulder softly with his own.  She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile.  "What's up?"  he asked, folding his hands together in his lap.

"I'm just really proud of you, Cal.  I hope you know that.  I'm proud of all of you boys.  You've all worked your asses off to get where you are and you've earned it," Mack said quietly to Calum and with complete sincerity.

"I--I don't know how to respond to that, Macka," Calum stuttered, looking down at the water.  Mack leaned over and kissed Calum's cheek, smiling at him before she jumped into the pool and swam over join the banter of the guys.  Calum snuck up behind Mack, sliding his hands over her waist before picking her up and throwing her into the deep end of the pool and starting an all-out war amongst the group of friends.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Hours later, they had finally wore themselves out.  One by one, everyone began exiting the pool, creating a circle of lounge chairs around Michael and Luke's guitars as they strummed aimless tunes while joking around.  Mack fell asleep on her side in one of the lounge chairs, listening to the mindless chatter of her four closest friends.  She was happy just to have them close to her.

 

“Let’s get you to bed, Darling,” Calum whispered into Mack’s ear as he rubbed her back.  Without opening her eyes, Mack reached out to his voice, sighing tiredly as Calum picked Mack up, carrying her bridal style into the house.  He put her down at the base of the stairs, not trusting himself with carrying her up them.  

“C’mon, Mack.  Almost there, Sweetie,” he said, encouraging her as one hand rested on her hip, guiding her up the stairs and into the bathroom.

 

Calum ran the water for Mack’s shower so she could wash the sweat and chlorine from her hair and body.  He laughed at her as she rested her head on her folded arms on the counter while she stood in her bathing suit, her hair a mess.  Even in this state, she was still beautiful to him; she always had been.  He thought back to the times she she would call him crying when her parents would fight after she came home from school.  He would persuade Mali to go get her and bring them home, or to one of the boys’ houses for the night.  It was a time in her life when she was actually closest to Ashton, who was going through the same thing at that time.  Luckily, Calum’s family didn't throw too much of a fit when they found out their situations.  He would always see her as that young girl, trying to be strong in a tough situation, as well as the strong woman she would eventually become for going through it.

 

“Here’s a towel, Macka.  Go ahead and climb in; I'll be right back with a change of clothes for you,” he said, one hand on her side as he stepped around her to exit the bathroom.  He walked into her room, finally finding the drawer in her dresser that housed her pajamas.  He knocked on the bathroom door, shirt and sweatpants in hand.

“Come in,” Mack called over the sounds of the shower.

Cautiously, Calum opened the door, placing the clothes on the closed lid of the toilet, underneath her towel.

“Thank you, Cal,” Mack said.  Calum instinctively turned to her voice, being met with the sight of half of Mack’s face, her bare shoulder, and hip.  Calum shut his eyes, trying to regain some self-control.

“Yeah, no problem.  I'm gonna go, um, lay down.  I'll see you tomorrow.  Good night,” Calum said quickly, turning to exit the bathroom with his eyes closed.  Mack laughed when she heard him cuss under his breath after running head first into the door.

 

Mack finished up her shower, relishing in the hot water flowing over her tired skin.  She wasn't looking forward to being alone in this giant house, the boys in a different city every day, but she was going to have to suck it up and learn how to be by herself again.  Before her thoughts slipped too far down the rabbit hole, Mack turned the shower off, stepping out and drying off.  

  
After getting dressed in the clothes Calum provided, she grabbed her towel, exiting the bathroom and drying her hair.  Mack passed Calum’s room on the way to hers, and she couldn't help but laugh when she heard a hiss escape from him when he saw her braless in a sleeveless shirt and her sweats rolled down on her hips.  Eventually, she would learn how to behave, but this was just too much fun.

Save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like the summer rain, I like the sounds you make.   
> We put the world away, We get so disconnected.   
> You are my getaway, You are my favorite place.   
> Hands around my waist, You're counting up the hills across the sheets,    
> And I'm a falling star, A glimmer lighting up these cotton streets.

It was Sunday, and Luke and Ashton were at the studio for songwriting with Feldy.  Michael, Calum, and Mack decided to watch movies while rain fell lightly outside.  Mack and Michael were sitting on the couch while Calum was sitting in floor in front of them.  The rain picked up slightly, pounding against the roof.  Eventually, Michael was fighting sleep.

"Fuck this, I'm taking a nap," Michael said, getting off the couch and heading upstairs.  "See ya later."

 

Mack moved to lay down on the couch and continued watching movie with Calum, wearing a cami top and pajama shorts while Calum wore a tattered band tee and sweatpants.  Now that Michael had gotten up, Calum decided to stretch out, putting his hand behind his head, accidently brushing the front of Mack's thigh.  Calum did his best to hide his smile, apologizing for touching her.

"It's fine, Cal," Mack chuckled.  Calum smirked, turning back to the movie.

Ten or so minutes later, Calum couldn't take it anymore.  "Scoot over," he said, getting up and tapping her leg with his hand.  Mack laughed, moving her legs so Calum could sit down on the couch.  When Calum had settled in, Mack laid her legs across Calum's lap.

"Hey, that's not fair!  Why do you get to lay down, all comfy, and I don't?" Calum whined playfully.

"Who said you can't get comfy?" Mack said, biting back a smile.

Calum threw his head back with laughter, "Alright, scoot over."  Calum laid behind her, propping his head up with his hand, consciously not touching any part of Mack.  They settled in and continued watching the movie, until there was a loud crack of thunder.  Mack jumped as the house shook, the storm rolling in.

 

"Jesus!" she hissed, looking at Calum.  Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment from jumping at the sound.  Calum smiled at her, his eyes trailing from her face to the goosebumps on her shoulders and thighs.  He reached behind him, grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch and draping it across their bodies.  He wrapped his arm around her middle, pulling her to his body before whispering, "I'll protect you."

 

Mack couldn't help but smile.  The goosebumps were from the mere vicinity of Calum's body next to hers, not from being cold, but she snuggled into him nonetheless.  There was another flash of lightning, the roll of thunder following closely behind it, causing Mack to flinch again at the loud sound.  Calum looked down at her, smiling when she turned up to meet his gaze.

 

"What?" she said, smiling as she turned over to face him.  Calum ran his thumb across her jawline, looking into her eyes.  He leaned down to where their breaths were mixing in the air, his eyes switching between her eyes and lips.

"Can I kiss you?" Calum whispered.  Mack responded with a hesitant nod, her eyes dilating with lust as she looked at him.  Calum lightly ran the pad of his thumb along her bottom lip, gently grabbing her chin and pulling her to him, kissing her softly.  Mack raised her hand to Calum's chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly beneath her touch.

He ran the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip, begging entrance into her mouth.  Mack sucked softly on his bottom lip before granting him access.  Calum's hand found the small of her back, causing Mack to twist her hand tightly into Calum's hair.  Calum suppressed a sound, shifting so that he was laying on top of Mack, carefully making sure that he wasn't crossing too many lines at once.

Some of his gentlemanly intentions went out the window when Mack wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his hips to meet hers.  He growled into their kiss, making her giggle.

She pulled back to look into his eyes, a smile playing on her lips.  "Do you want to go where there's less of a chance of us rolling onto the floor?"

Calum carefully lifted his body from on top of Mack, taking her hand as they ran upstairs, trying to be quiet so as to not wake Michael.  Mack let a giggle slip from her lips, clamping her hand over her mouth as Calum to turn around, putting his finger to her lips and smiling as he shushed her.

 

They reached Calum's room, quietly shutting the door behind them.  Calum grabbed Mack's hips, backing her up so that she was against his bedroom door.  They looked hungrily into each other's eyes before she gripped the front of his shirt, pulling their bodies closer.  Calum initiated the kiss, wrapping his arms around her body.  His hands found their way underneath the hem of Mack's shirt, one rubbing her lower back lightly while the other played with the waistband of her shorts.  Mack slipped her hand underneath Calum's shirt, touching the front of his stomach, gently digging her nails into the muscles.

 

"Take your shirt off," she said breathlessly, returning to the kiss once they had ridden each other of their shirts.  Calum ran his hands lightly from Mack's sides, to her hips, down to her ass.  He squeezed gently before grabbing just beneath her cheeks, lifting her with ease and walking over to the bed.

Mack wrapped her legs around his waist, a giggle escaping her lips, still pressed to his.  One of his hands returned to the small of her back, while the other went to the back of her head, laying her down softly on his bed.  Calum broke the kiss, his lips trailing down her jawline and pausing at the spot where her neck and shoulder meets, making her whimper and roll her hips.  He growled into her neck, rutting his hips into her, making her gasp.

Every single step had her begging for the next.  Mack dragged her nails down Calum's back, her hands tucking underneath the waistband of his sweatpants, tugging slightly.  Taking the hint, Calum alternated putting his weight on each hand as he slid out of his sweatpants.  His lips made their way from Mack's neck down the center of Mack's body, kissing every inch and making her grip in his hair tighten.  She was struggling to stay quiet, and it was nearly as hard as  _ he _ was.

Mack lifted her hips, helping Calum as he shimmied her shorts off of her body, throwing them somewhere away from the bed.  She smiled as Calum paused for a moment, taking in the beauty of Mack's nearly naked body, clad only in a sheer black lace bra and panties.  No matter how many times he had imagined similar scenes over the years, it didn't come close to comparing to the real thing.

Calum licked his lips as he leaned down, kissing Mack's hips just above where her panties began.  Mack moaned, raising her hips to meet his kiss.  He dragged the tip of his tongue from her hip to her ribs, then leaning up to kiss her collar bone, grinding into her heat, her sounds caught in her throat.  Calum smiled into the kisses, bringing them from her collarbone back down to her breast.  Through the lace bra, Calum took Mack's pierced nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly.

"Fuck," Mack said, letting out an uninhibited moan, her back arching in pleasure.  

 

One hand supported Calum's weight above Mack as his other tightly gripped Mack's hip, holding her in place as he ground into her again, the only thing separating their bodies were the thin materials of their underwear.  Mack bit her lip, trying to contain another moan as she felt him brush against her clit with another roll of his hips.

Just then, Calum's bedroom door burst open, Michael holding his phone to his ear, "Hey, guys.  Ash and Luke are picking up dinner, what do you--oh, fuck.  Shit, I'm sorry.  Carry on!"  Michael said, shielding his eyes and closing the door again.

"Fucking Michael," Calum growled, throwing a pillow at the wall next to the door.  He turned back to face Mack, who was laughing.

  
                                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
